The purpose of this project is to evaluate the usage of reconstructive tendon transfer surgery used to restore function to the tetraplegia upper extremity, and to assess the practice of tendon transfer procedure in model SCI Centers. The objectives of the study are: 1) To determine the utilization of tendon transfer procedures and the number of patients whom these procedures would be appropriate, 2) perform an outcome survey of person with SCI who have received tendon transfers and to determine the satisfaction of the user's with the function achieved; and 3) perform standardized clinical evaluation and correlate their level of impairment, disability and handicap with preoperative state.